


This Is The Sun Behind The Rain

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [13]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heinz is dead but his influence lives on, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Perry finds out.





	This Is The Sun Behind The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other fic, [And The Sun Will Set For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080254). Reading that isn't required to understand this one, but I encourage it anyway because... well, you'll see.

The laboratory's quiet, not even the hum of technology to muffle your footsteps as you walk through the empty room. OWCA switched it all off after... well.

You'd come as soon as you'd heard, because it couldn't be real. He'd been _fine_ just a few hours ago. Happy. _Alive_. How could your nemesis _die_ without telling you? But here, with the stench of blood thick in the air, reality's sinking in.

He's never coming back.

You're alone.

"Hello, Perry the Platypus, I didn't see you there."

No, not alone. Even when your moon is gone, you still have your son.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Not sure if that last line counts as a pun enough to justify labelling it a punfic *eyes emoji*
> 
> Title comes from [Slip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4L9Y5ERJMs) by Linkin Park, because it's pretty much always Linkin Park with me. I'm predictable, I know XD
> 
> Honestly, it's a shame I'm only focusing on Norm's bond with his father(s) in the context of a shitpost >.>  
> On the other hand, this 'verse could have some interesting potential *thinking emoji* No promises, but I've already come back once so it's not out of the question.


End file.
